Mister Gutsy (Fallout: New Vegas)
|location =Mojave Wasteland Big MT |actor =Robin Atkin Downes |dialogue =CrMisterGutsy.txt }} The Mister Gutsy is a variant of robot found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. It is the military model of the much more common civilian Mister Handy model. Background Characteristics Specifications Mister Gutsies use pre-War era plasma projectors for long-range combat and flame throwers for close-range fighting. Furthermore, what appears to be hardened steel plates used in their construction make Mister Gutsy models tough to beat. The hardened Mister Gutsy has significantly higher damage resistance than the regular Mister Gutsy (on par with the average sentry bot). The Mister Gutsy prototype is a series of robots that preceded the Mister Gutsy line, featuring the same weapons and AI but having weaker armor than their production model cousins. Gameplay attributes Mister Gutsy units have two weaknesses: they can't use both weapons simultaneously, and will always switch to their flamer when their target is in range. Nearby explosions or crippling its thruster can temporarily knock it out of the air. Mister Gutsies are more resistant to bullets than other robots, and armor-piercing rounds seem to have little effect on them. Their voice is also different from the East Coast variants, being quieter and higher pitched. Variants Mister Gutsy Mister Gutsy, unlike the Mister Handy, is a dedicated combat robot and is easily distinguished from the Handy by its olive drab paint job, WWII-era US Army insignia and the replacement of its British butler voice with that of an American drill sergeant. It was commissioned by the U.S. Army just before the Great War in 2077. They have distinctive "military" personalities, and an advanced AI similar to that of the civilian variant, the Mister Handy. |level =9 |xp =25 |perception =6 |hp =75 |dt =25 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Hardened Mister Gutsy These upgraded Mister Gutsies can be found guarding the crashed vertibird in the southern Mojave, along with hardened sentry bots. Their HP exceeds a regular Mister Gutsy's by fifty points, and their general toughness is on par with the average sentry bot. This is a result of their 10 Strength attribute, double that of the average Mister Gutsy. |level =9 |xp =25 |perception =5 |hp =125 |dt =25 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Mister Gutsy prototype The Mister Gutsy prototype is a weaker variant of the regular Mister Gutsy. It uses the same AI and is equipped with the same weaponry as the regular series, but its armor is significantly weaker and it can be disabled fairly easily. One example of the prototype is encountered when exploring the empty houses in Nipton after the Legion's raid. This Mister Gutsy has already claimed the life of an unwary legionary, and an unwary player may join him, as the Gutsy is immediately hostile when you enter the house. According to notes on a terminal in the same house, the resident at that time had repaired the robot in order to impress any potential new women in town. |level =4 |xp =10 |perception =6 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (17 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Mr Steel Mr Steels are Mister Gutsy robot derivatives found in New Vegas Steel. Essentially re-painted as Mister Handy robots, they still come complete with plasma projectors and have 100 HP and 25 Damage Threshold, making them very durable opponents. They use the same skin as a standard Mister Handy. |level =3 |xp =10 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dt =25 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Mark series (Old World Blues) The Mister Gutsy Mark series only appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. The series runs from Mark 1 to Mark 6 (with the exception of Mark 2, which cannot be found). Compared to the other Mister Gutsies found in Mojave, the Mark series in Big MT are harder to defeat, with their speed and durability being enhanced. They also work with other robotic/human enemies or appear in numbers. Two or three types may appear at once, though this is a rare occurrence. |level =25 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =225 |dt =25 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} |level =35 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =375 |dt =25 |dr =N/A |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} |level =35 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =375 |dt =25 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} |level =45 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =525 |dt =25 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} |level =45 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =525 |dt =25 |dr = |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (23 ) |attack2 =Plasma pistol (60 ) |attack3 =Flamer (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Energy cells * Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Locations * A handful of Mister Gutsies can be found around Nellis Air Force Base, HELIOS One, and Nellis array. There are also two in New Vegas Steel, though they do not respawn when killed. * Several hardened Mister Gutsies are found near the crashed vertibird, along with a few hardened sentry bots. * The Mister Gutsy prototype is found inside an empty house in Nipton. * One will attack the player character when they are in the sacrificial chamber of Vault 11. * Three Mr Gutsy's named "Mr. Steel" can be found in New Vegas Steel, and respawn every three in-game days. * The Mark series of Mister Gutsy is only found in the ''Old World Blues'' add-on. Notable Mister Gutsy * Ironbelly Notes * A collectable model of the Fallout New Vegas Mister Gutsy can be found in Fallout 4. Appearances Mister Gutsies appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Old world Blues. Behind the scenes His quote "There's nothing I like better than the smell of plasma in the morning!" is a reference to Robert Duvall as Colonel Kilgore's line "I love the smell of napalm in the morning" from the movie Apocalypse Now. Gallery Mister Gutsy prototype.jpg|The prototype in Nipton Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Old World Blues robots and computers Category:United States Armed Forces technology es:Sr. Agallas pl:Pan Wyrwiflak ru:Мистер Храбрец uk:Містер Сміливець